renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cordelia
Cordelia McDermott is a resident of Hastings, Sussex. * Dowager Queen of England * Countess of Sussex Council XXXVII * Duchess of Surrey * Earl of Herstmonceux * Baronet of Hastings * Former Garter Principal King of Arms * Former Norroy King of Arms * Asstaint Curator of the Royal Museum * Grand Cross of the Royal Nordicnorn Order * Crown's Medal for Public Service * Former Viscountess of Arundel * Former Viscountess of Beaumaris * Former Community Officer of Arundel * Head of the Distinguished and Exalted House of McDermott * Former 13 Term Sussex Councillor * Former Chief of the Sussex News Network * First Harbormaster of Hastings Port * Former Town Cartographer of Arundel * Member of the Privy Council of Prince Viceroy * Member of the Privy Council of Princess Jennet ~ Lady Great Chamberlain of England * Member of the Privy Council of Prince Chris_Braveheart ~ Royal Secretary * Member of the Privy Council of King Geoffrey "Viceroy" Mortimer ~ Lady High Steward (Heir) * Member of the Privy Council of King Faheud * Member of the Privy Council of King Hezlog * Member of the Privy Council of Queen Molly Rose ~ Royal Secretary * Member of the Privy Council of King Slon ~ Royal Secretary * Former First Captian of the Sussex Navy * Former member of the Royal English Navy * Member of the College of Heraldry Biography In the Celtic language, Cordelia means 'jewel of the sea.' She was named such by her parents(a midwife and a brewer) raised on the coasts and cliffs of Ireland anlong with her many brothers. When she reached eighteen, she decided to set off on her own and learn from the world. At least thats what she tells the standard person. In truth she ran away from an engagement to a laird she could not stand, he was a cruel man, and a murderer. Her father was a greedy man who arranged the marriage to further his own intrests. Her brother helped her esacpe. She was disowned by her father and framed for the murder of the brother who helped her escape in Ireland. Her father is now dead from a heart issue and her former bethrothed from a drunken brawl. But, now there is no way to prove sheis innocent, so, Ireland is forever beyond her reach. On fleeing Ireland, her first destination was England. The journey had robbed her of all her clothes, leaving her in rags. When she arrived here she quickly decided that this was where she would stay. For now, Arundel will be her home. One day, she hope to travel to the cities and other towns that make up England. Two things that she did manage to keep whole on the journey are my Irish harp and a Flute. Recently, a relative of her mother found her in Arundel. She brought news of the death of Cordelia's mother and a story. The story told of how her mother cleared Cordelia's name and gave her the task of finding the scattered members of her family. To date, she has found her cousins Ashling and Aldea, and her brother Droch, her half sister Thalia, and her twin sister Aelan. Sortly after she arrived in Arundel, Cordelia found love in the warm arms of Unther. After a short courtship, she married her warrior on April 14, 1456. They then became the proud parents of Cardion Connor Blatheren on Novemeber 26, 1456. This happy state did not last long though. A fire claimed the lives of Unther and Cardion on June 27, 1457. But from that tragedy came the miracle of Fiona Muirgen McDermott. Love was not gone from her life however, and her friendship with Geoffrey 'Viceroy' Mortimer grows into something more. They became engaged on January 31, 1458 and married on March 12, 1458. On November 21, 1458, Cordelia and Viceroy had a son, Michael Alexander Mortimer. Princess Jennet was named his godmother. In March of 1459, Cordelia and Viceroy renewed thier vows in a field outside Penrith, officiated by Ariel de Grey. However, even love cannot go against Jah. Viceroy passed away in his sleep on April 21, 1459, leaving Cordelia to assume the throne until the gods started a new election for King. She has traveled the length and bredth of the country, but is now home in Hastings to rebuild her life at Herstmonceux Castle. Cordelia was the writer of Arundel's news/gossip paper: What's Happening in Arundel???, the Chief of the Sussex News Network, a member of Prince Viceroy, Princess LadyJennet, and Prince Chris_Braveheart's Privy Councils, the Town Cartographer of Arundel. She was the Lady High Steward(Heir) to King Viceroy. Physical Description Cordelia is 5'3" with long, curly red hair. She has pale skin with freckles and blue eyes. She is slender in form but with curves in all the right places. She is a master of the 'brow arch.' Major events * January 30, 1456~ Arrived in Arundel * Date Unknown~ Became level 1 * April 14, 1456~ Married Unther Blatheren * Date Unknown~ Became level 2, now a miller * September 28, 1456~ After much drunken discussion in the tavern, What's Happening in Arundel??? was born * November 26, 1456, Cardion Connor Blatheren was born. * December 9, 1456~ Became a volunteer for the Town Council, later given the title of Community Officer * March 15, 1457~ Accepted as a member of the Sussex College of Honours and Arms * Member of Sussex Council XXIII (March 29, 1457 - May 27, 1457): Public Prosecuter * Member of Sussex Council XXIV (May 28, 1457 - July 27, 1457): Sheriff * June 27, 1457~ A fire claims the lives of Unther and Cardion and Fiona Muirgen McDermott is born. * Member of Sussex Council XXV (July 27, 1457-September 26, 1457): At Large Councillor * August 1, 1457~ Reached Level 3: Science Way * September 15, 1457~ Recieved title Baroness of Worthing * Member of Sussex Council XXVI (September 27, 1457- November 25, 1457): Superintendent of Mines and Ports * Member of Sussex Council XXVII (November 25, 1457- January 21, 1458): Sheriff * November 30, 1457~ Congratulations! You completely possess a knowledge!(Basics of Biology) * January 1458~ Selected as a Member of Prince Viceroy Mortimer's Privy Council * January 31, 1458~ Became engaged to Viceroy Mortimer * March 12, 1458~ Married Viceroy. * Member of Sussex Council XXIX (March 24, 1458 - May 21, 1458): Public Prosecuter and Trade Minister * Member of Sussex Council XXX (May 22, 1458- July 20, 1458): Spokesperson * June 26, 1458: Joined Sussex Navy * July 1458: Moved to Hastings, Sussex * July 17, 1458: Appointed Lady Great Chaimberlain of England by Princess Jennet * July 21, 1458: Elected First Captian of the Sussex Navy * July 30, 1458: Sharing of Viceroy's peerage took effect. Now Viscountess of Arundel. Baroness of Worthing passed on to Nigel McNeil * September 11, 1458: Resigned from First Captain of the Sussex Navy * September 21, 1458: Joined the Royal English Navy * September 29, 1458: Nominated to the Royal Honors Authority as a Royal Representitive by Princess Jennet. * October 17, 1458: Appointed Secretary of State by Prince Chris Braveheart Stuart * October 30, 1458: Joined the College of Heraldry * Member of Sussex Council XXXIII (November 14, 1458 - January 16, 1459): Sergeant and Public Prosecuter * November 21, 1458: Michael Alexander Mortimer was born. Princess Jennet named Godmother. * December 8, 1458: Awarded Viscountess of Beaumaris * December 29, 1458: Through the election of Viceroy as King of England, I have become the Queen Consort of England. * April 21, 1459: Viceroy dies. As heir I become Queen of England * July 16, 1459: Elected Garter Principal King of Arms in the English College of Heraldry * Member of Sussex Council XXXVII(July 20, 1459-September 19, 1459): Countess * July 31, 1459" Became Duchess of Surrey * August 13, 1459: Congratulations! You completely possess a knowledge!(Elements of Anatomy) * Member of Sussex Council XXXVIII(September 20, 1459-): Judge